


i'll pick you up and take you where you want

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, always-a-girl!Tim Drake, whatever this is shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with how dark it is, Jason can still see her blush, and even with the lenses in he's sure she lowers her eyelids all fucking <em>shy</em>. Jesus, where did Bruce ever find a shy Robin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll pick you up and take you where you want

"Well," Jason says. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble for _me_."

When Jason finds Tim on a rooftop, she's sitting on a blanket, a picnic basket laid out in front of her. It's maybe four in the morning, and Jason had just decided to go home and call it a night when he figured he'd check up on Tim first.

_Check up on_ is maybe a strong word. _Harass_ is a bit closer – these days, they're not regularly trying to kill each other, and they've even helped each other out a couple of times, but –

But.

"It's not for you, Jason," she says, and Jason can't see her eyes through the lenses, but he's sure she rolls them. She tucks some of her hair behind her ear, and Jason catches a glint of sparkly nail polish.

Jason moves closer, crouches down next to her. He reaches for the basket, and she slaps his hand away. Jason looks at her. "Whoever it is, it looks like they stood you up."

Tim bites her lip – she's even wearing lipstick tonight, a bright pink color that Jason's seen on Steph before – and shrugs. "Conner probably got held up. It's fine."

It's not, though, not by the way she's obviously trying to keep from frowning, not by the way she messes with the blanket under her, straightening the corners.

"He's an idiot," Jason says, and Tim looks back up at him.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because," Jason says. He stands back up, moves toward the edge of the roof. "If you were my girlfriend? I sure as hell wouldn't stand you up."

"He's not my –" Tim stammers. "I mean, I'm not _his_ , it was just –"

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Jason says. He digs his grapple out to go, but Tim says, "Jason," and he stops, looks back at her. She tugs at the hem of her skirt, Robin green and just a little shorter than it _needs_ to be and says, "You could stay. I mean, there's plenty of food."

And she just looks so _needy_ , is the thing. Jason's been there, bought the t-shirt, and –

"Yeah, okay," Jason says. He follows her back to the blanket, and she starts unloading sandwiches and chips, cookies and juice boxes while Jason takes his hood off.

"Uh, replacement?" Jason asks after a minute. Tim's legs are spread out close to his, and she's skipped right over the rest of the food to dessert.

"Hm?" she asks.

"I notice there's a startling lack of alcohol happening on this picnic of yours."

Even with how dark it is, Jason can still see her blush, and even with the lenses in he's sure she lowers her eyelids all fucking _shy_. Jesus, where did Bruce ever find a shy Robin?

"I'm only seventeen, Jason. And anyway –" she cuts herself off, takes another bite of her cookie.

"Anyway?" Jason prompts, but Tim doesn't answer. Jason finishes his sandwich, and Tim sips at her juice box, and then she says, "What you said about if I was your girlfriend – I mean, what _would_ you do?"

Jason raises his eyebrows. He was _not_ expecting that question. He also knows he probably shouldn't have an answer readily available, but Tim is –

Tim is adorable, is the thing. Short dark hair, skinny little bird bones and all that wiry muscle, pretty mouth and those eyes –

He lets out a breath. "You really wanna know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't, Jason." She packs the leftover food up in the basket, sets the basket off to the side and moves so she's sitting next to Jason.

"Well, first off," Jason says. "I wouldn't leave you out here if you asked to see me."

"Jason," Tim starts, but she _asked_ , and Jason keeps going. "If you were mine," he says. "I'd do stupid shit to make you laugh. Fall off of rooftops, hit my head on windowsills."

"You do some of that already," she points out, smiling a little.

"See," Jason says. "That's why. That smile you've got, Tim. I've never really even seen it."

And why would he, the shit he put Tim through when he first came back, but she never kicked his ass like she should've, just insisted that she _understood_ \- Bruce must've been crazy, picking someone halfway sane to look after him.

"What else?" Tim asks. She licks her lips, and her leg is pressed against his, and Jason says, "If you were mine, Tim? I wouldn't be able to keep my hands _off_ you."

She lets out a breath, startled but not backing away, face flushing again. "I wouldn't," she says. "I wouldn't want you to stop."

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Jason says, and Tim looks at him, says, "Jason, can I – will you –"

And Jason's sure the answer is _yes_ but he can't fuck this up again, so he says, "Full sentences, darlin'. You gotta give me that."

"Touch me," she says, and Jason means to say _fuck yeah_ , but what he says is, "Take off your mask."

Her brows furrow. "Jason?"

Jason touches her knee, feels the heat of her skin under her black leggings. "I need to see you. It's late, and no one's around. Just let me, okay?"

"Yeah," she says. "I mean, yes." She takes a tiny bottle out of her utility belt and sprays the mask, but Jason gets too impatient, nudges her hands out of the way and eases the mask off himself.

"Oh," Jason says, and Tim stares at him, all wide blue eyes, lashes dark with mascara, and Jason cups her face with both his hands and she just about _drowns_ in them. She shuts her eyes but Jason doesn't kiss her yet, needs to trace the sharp lines of her cheekbones, needs to tuck her hair back behind her ears, needs –

"Jason," she says. She opens her eyes, says, "Are you gonna kiss me, or take my picture?"

He laughs, tugs on her hair the slightest bit until her mouth opens for him. "That was always your area of expertise, wasn't it?" he asks, and she starts to say, "Fu –" but he cuts her off, presses his lips to hers.

Tim's mouth is soft and she tastes sweet like fruit punch, and when Jason licks along her bottom lip she shivers against him. He kisses the corner of her mouth, her cheek, asks, "You cold, baby?"

She shakes her head, grabs on tight to both his arms and she kisses him again, kisses him like she can't get enough of him, and when Jason ducks his head down to kiss her neck she starts whispering, " _Please_."

He looks up at her. "Please what, Tim?"

She grips his arms tighter, licks her lips. "Don't stop touching me, Jason," she says. "I want… Will you…"

"Anything," he says. He doesn't know it's true until he says it, and she looks surprised, too, but she smiles at him and Jason's chest aches.

Tim shifts a little, lies down on the blanket and spreads her legs, and Jason just about loses what's left of his mind when she says, "Eat me out."

" _Fuck_ ," Jason says, and Tim starts to backtrack, "I mean, unless you don't – it's only I've been thinking –"

"Ssh," Jason says. He scoots closer, takes off his jacket and tosses it a little ways away. Then he moves to kneel between Tim's legs, runs his hands from her big red combat boots, up her tights, stopping at the hem of her skirt. "What have you been thinking about?" he asks her.

He can see her chest moving with the shaky breaths she takes, can see her lips tremble when she says, "Your mouth," she says. "I've been thinking about your mouth – on me. And your hands –"

"Mm," Jason says. "I'm good with those."

"I know," Tim says. "I - _Jason_ ," she says, because Jason's hands are further up now, lifting up her skirt, and he leans forward and kisses her belly, rubs his nose against her belly button. He rests his chin on her and looks back up. "You ever done this before?" he asks, and she shakes her head.

"Didn't think so," he says. "You sure? I'm not exactly the right –"

"You're perfect," she says, and Jason feels himself blush, so he looks away, but he can't help but look back up when he peels her tights down and sees her bright green panties.

"Keeping with tradition, I see," he teases, and she rolls her eyes. "At least _I_ wear something over them, unlike some - _oh_ -" she stops, because Jason presses his mouth to the green silk of her panties, licks at the fabric.

"You're so wet for me," Jason says. He raises an eyebrow at her. "Or is that for Clone Boy, maybe?" He licks her again, nuzzles at her and she says, " _You_. It's – it's for you."

"Good girl," Jason says. He teases her for a little while longer, waits until she gets her hand in his hair and starts pulling at it before he draws back enough to slide her panties down.

She whimpers when he gets his tongue inside of her, puts her hand over her mouth to stop the noise, but Jason looks up at her and says, "It's late. No one can see us. I wanna hear all the pretty noises you make for me. Can you do that?"

Tim nods and takes her hand away from her face, and as soon as Jason licks her again she starts panting, starts squirming under him. He starts with slow licks, just getting her used to it, until she's pressing herself against him for more.

"You taste so _good_ , baby. You doing okay?" he asks, and she laughs, no, _giggles_ and says, "I'm doing _amazing._ "

"Good," Jason says. He gets both his hands under her ass, lifts her up a little to bring her closer, get deeper. Her legs twist around him as he fucks his tongue inside of her, faster now, and Tim's arching her back and shuddering under him, saying _please_ again and again until she cries out and comes.

He sets her back down on the blanket but keeps her legs spread. She stares down at him while he gets a finger inside of her, then another. She's so _tight_ and Jason _wants_ , wants to be the first one inside of her, wants so _much_ as he thumbs her clit and fucks her through another orgasm.

Jason takes his fingers out of Tim and licks away the sweet taste of her, then helps her get her panties and tights back on. She hasn't taken her eyes off him since she came, and when Jason starts to stand up she says, "Don't."

"Sun's almost up, girlie. That's when us vampires sleep."

"Not yet," she says. "I want –"

And it's those two words that, Jason's sure, are going to be the second death of him at some point, but when Tim sits up and pushes _him_ down to the blanket, he doesn't fight her.

She leans down and kisses him, rubs her fingers along the stubble on Jason's chin, twists her hands in Jason's hair and then climbs on top of him, rests herself just above Jason's dick.

"Tim," Jason says. "You don't gotta –" he starts, but she doesn't listen – what Robin in the history of the world ever _listened_ \- just grinds her ass against his cock through his jeans and Jason _groans_.

"Baby," Jason says. "God, _Tim_ -" she smiles at him and it's fierce, more Robin than Tim Drake, but it's only right, only everything Jason's been trying to find in her since he came _back_.

"Come on, Jason," she says, and Jason puts one hand on her hip to guide her, gets the other back under her tights and into the slick, wet heat of her, fucks his fingers into her and rubs her clit as she rides him.

"God," Jason says. "God, want you so much, _fuck_."

He comes in his jeans, and Tim tosses her head back, bares her pale, pretty neck to him and he can see the scar he left her, wants to kiss her there until none of that is left.

She slides off him carefully, presses her chest to his and he kisses her forehead, her temple, kisses the rest of her lipstick off her mouth.

"Was that," she asks. "Was that okay?"

Jason laughs, reaches down and fixes her skirt. "I'll let you know when I can speak English again," he says.

They lie there for a while, until the sun comes up, until Tim's phone buzzes and she says, "Fuck, I'm supposed to be getting up for class right now."

"Oh, man," Jason says. "A Robin that actually goes to class. Where did B _find_ you?"

Tim sits up, and her hair's a mess, the corners of her mouth still pink with lipstick. "I found _him_ ," she says. She stands up, brushes some lint off her tights, fumbles around until she finds her domino and sticks it back on.

"I'll clean up," Jason says when Tim reaches for the picnic basket. "Just get to class. Maybe next time I'll invite _you_ to a picnic."

Tim snorts, starts off toward the edge of the roof. "Or maybe you could just call me sometime, Jason," she says.

And the thing is, he thinks he might.


End file.
